Three Little Words
by Trousers in Small Jars
Summary: What made Christine do it? What made her mouth to Raoul those three little words that mean so much? This is RC God Forbid I dicided to continue this due to popular demand goes into R and C relationship to marriage Complete
1. The Choice

_

* * *

_

3 Little Words

A/N- Every time, I see the movie and see Christine, mouth I love you to Raoul, I wanted to write a fic. on what made her do it. So unlike my other fics. This will be R/C but I think this will be the only one I make, so E/C shooters don't be mad I am one too this is just one of those rare occasions I talk about in my profile. This is Christine's POV.

Disclaimer- Nope, Phantom is in no way mine.

Let's go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
I looked at Raoul hanging in the noose he looked so defeated and scared but not for his life for mine. There he was begging for me to let him die so I can live freely but in his heart he knows I can't do that he knows, I could never let him die for me. I loved Raoul I really did, then there was him, my angel, who I also loved but I loved him differently, he brought something out in me I can't explain, he made me feel like a woman not a little girl which Raoul always thinks of me as. He made me feel special like I stood out from every other girl in the world like I was his everything. I truly was his, not my heart but my soul was his forever no matter what he created my soul he made it soarand it was his forever and always. I knew what I had to do Raoul knew it too.I knewhe was always afraid that I would leave him, at the masquerade, the cemetery, Don Juan and even now he was afraid I was going to choose my angel. He had to know that I was doing this for him he had to know that I loved him with all my heart. I had to tell him, I couldn't, if I did he would die. He nodded at me as if to say

_I'm ready._

I locked onto his eyes and with out even thinking my mouth formed the words.

"I love you." It was so small and subtle that I did not know if he would see it. I smiled a little bit after cause I loved him so much I was going to spend the rest ofmy life with another man. He let out a big breath kind of a sigh of relief knowing that this was for him, he relaxed a little in the lasso's grasp he looked into my eyes with such sadness, joy and love. I knew that he was saying.

_I love you too._

I looked to my angel and carried out my diecison

"Pitiful creature of darkness what kind life you known?……………………………………….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Okay you all know the rest know tell me what you thought of it? I could make a little more but only if you like it.


	2. The Kiss of A Liftime

_3 Little Words Part 2_

A/N- I wasn't going to write more but you wanted it. This is Christine POV.

Disclaimer- Nope, Phantom is in no way mine.

Let's go again!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked threw the water to his hunched form holding the rope with Raoul's life hanging on the other end.

_What kind of life have you known?_

_God give me courage to show you _

_You are not alone!_

I pulled him in for a kiss to show him that I was going to stay even if for Raoul's sake, I was staying. We parted and I looked into his eyes and saw the sadness, I also saw Raoul's face who was exhausted from this ordeal, he would soon be leaving and be safe forever but what if he went back on his word? What if he killed Raoul anyway? That's what made me do something unexpected of us both, I kissed him again. Tears streamed down my face for I hoped Raoul understood that this was for him, I relized my lips from his again and looked up at him. He was crying and smiling at the same time he truly did love me, I felt guilty for not loving him as much as he loved me. He started to walk away and I heard him say.

"Take him forget me, forget all of this, leave me alone forget all you've seen, go now don't let them find you," I ran to Raoul and quickly and started to untie him. "Take the boat, swear to me never to tell the secret you know of the Angle in hell!" I finally finished releasing Raoul from the grate he gathered me up in his arms and buried his face my neck.

"Go, now, go now and leave me!" He yelled as he disappeared into his room and Raoul led me to the boat. I had to do something, something to show him I cared about him, I ran up to the room quickly and saw him singing with his music box, he turned his head to me.

"Christine, I love you." He sang softly as I walked towards him, I saw the hope in his eyes and I hated to diminish it, I slipped the ring off my finger and placed in his hand. I walked back to Raoul and the boat and got in, he turned to me and whispered softly.

"Thank you." He had known that those kisses were for him "And I love you too." Finally we could live happily together forever.

_Say you'll share with me one love on lifetime…………._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A/N- K that's it I don't think I can write anymore1 Let me know what you thought.


	3. The Arms of Love

_Chapter 3- The Arms of love_

A/N- Due to popular demand I have decided to continue this story with a   
beta.

YEAH! So I hope you like this continuation! Kinda ironic that I am writing  
this on Patrick's wedding day. Once again this is Christine's POV. And Erik  
will no longer be apart of the story.

Disclaimer- No I do not own POTO, Christine and unfortunately Raoul (Damn!)

Thank you to all of my reviewers!

Let's do this thing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Say the word and I will follow you." Raoul sang back as he pulled the boat  
forward and I rubbed my hands against his back.

"Share each day with me each night each morning"

Our boat turned the corner and in the distance I could hear a tormented  
voice singing, "It's over now the music of the night!"

A shiver went down my spine as I thought of what my life could have been.  
But he had let me go and now it was all in the past. The boat came to a  
stop. Raoul lifted me out of the boat and my feet touched the solid stone  
ground.

"Oh, Christine. Christine." Raoul pulled me into his arms, and ran his  
fingers threw my tousled hair. "Christine, Christine." He repeated over and  
over again. "I can't believe you were going to throw everything away for  
me," He said grasping me tighter. "Why?" I could hear him trying to hold  
back a sob. I pulled away, leaving his hands on my hips and I leveled my  
eyes with his.

"I love you Raoul and I would do anything for you."

"Christine," He said again, swallowing all his tears away. He shook his head  
and took a deep breath. "Well, we are going to have to find a way out of  
here." He looked around the small space until he spotted the stairway.   
"Come, my dear." He said, grasping my hand and leading me to the stairs.

We were walking up a steep staircase that seemed to come to no end. Raoul  
kept his strong grasp on my hand as if he were afraid to let go. We  
continued our ascent up the stairs until we came to a door. Raoul promptly  
opened it and we walked through the threshold. We realized that the door  
led to the area behind the curtain on the stage. The fire had been put out,  
leaving most of the stage and audience destroyed. Raoul led me to the stage  
where the managers were standing, looking over the damage the fire had done.  
There were still firemen looking through the charred remains of the stage.  
Andre turned around to us, standing there in awe of the damage.

"Ah Vicomt," He said surveying Raoul's appearance and mine. "You both look   
like you've been to hell and back. May we talk about business manners,  
alone?" Raoul looked at me as if to ask if I was fine with him leaving. I  
nodded and slowly, his hand slipped from mine. He walked to the side of the  
stage with Andre and kept his eyes on me as Andre rambled on to him. I gave  
him a small smile and he smiled back.

"Vicomt?" Andre said, snapping his attention away from me.

"I sorry to say that I must withdraw my patronage from the opera house, for  
I fear it is too much of a financial risk for my family and I." I knew that  
he would probably withdraw his patronage and to tell the truth I couldn't be  
happier about it; it was one less tie to this place that had been filled  
with awful memories for us both. It was then that I heard a heard a  
cracking above my head. I ignored it, but soon it became louder, and then  
there was a snap.

"Christine!" Raoul ran towards me and pushed me to ground, away from the  
falling wood, leaving him sprawled on the ground as the plank fell.

"Raoul!" I screamed, running towards him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- OOOO, cliffy! MUAHAHAHAH! I am evil, don't worry I won't kill Raoul but  
how cute is that? He threw he out of the way. Anyway tell me what you


	4. The 2 of us together

_Chapter 4-The Two of Us Together_

A/N- I lied. There will be one little glimpse of Erik intone of the later chapters but that is it

Disclaimer- No I do not own POTO, Christine and unfortunately Raoul (Damn!)

Thank you for the reviews!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul was dead. I couldn't believe it. I guess I must go back to Erik now. Ciao!

THE END!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- You like? LOL JK I'd never do that! I was bored.

Here is the real chap!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My God, Raoul!" I yelled, as I kneeled down next to him. "How bad are you hurt?" I said, running my hand across his forehead. Raoul smiled through his pain.

"I am fine; you're here, are you not?" He is so romantic sometimes, I thought, as a stagehand ran to lift the plank up off of Raoul.

"Vicomte, are you hurt?" Andre asked.

"I am fine. I will take leave to my home and get some rest." He said as he stood up, using me for support.

"No, Raoul. You need to see a doctor." I cried, worried for Raoul's health

"Christine, I am fine." He tried to convince me, but it was no use.

"I am taking you to a doctor and that's final." I firmly stood my ground.

"If it makes you happy, Christine." I smiled at my victory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doctor had said Raoul had only bruised his ribs. I was so relived to learn that the injury was not serious. After we gathered my clothing from my dressing room, we rode back to Raoul's home. I was sitting in the guest room, brushing my damp hair, when Raoul walked in.

"Enjoy your bath?" He asked, walking up behind me in his freshly changed clothes and kissing my neck.

"Yes, it is very nice after being on my feet all night."

"I am glad to hear it." He chuckled slightly at my noises of frustration that I was making as I tried to undo the tough knots in my hair. "Maybe I should do that." He said, taking the brush from my hand.

"Really? I'd like to see you try." I giggled, not expecting him to be able to comb it out. He began to gently stoke my hair, every now and then coming to a knot. Within a matter of time, he had finished. "Thank you, Raoul." I whispered.

"You're welcome, love. Now, I think you should get some rest." He said, taking me by the hand and leading me to my bed. He tucked me in as though I were a little child. "Good night, Christine." He said, leaning down and placing sweet kiss on my lips. I began to close my eyes and soon, all of the images from the last few hours ran through my head.

"No, Raoul," I called out to him, just as he was reaching for the door. "Don't leave me!" He suddenly ran back to the bed.

"Christine, are you all right?" He said, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"It's just, I don't think I can be alone tonight. I-I…I…" I couldn't continue; tears started to flow from my eyes.

"Shhhhh, it's okay. I understand. I will stay with you tonight." I smiled, through my tears.

"Thank you, Raoul." He laid down on the bed next to me, over the covers. As he wrapped his arms around me, I whispered those three little words: "I love you."

He responded by placing a kiss on my forehead. "I love you too, Christine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- I love them they are so cute. NOTHING is going on. Christine is scared and needs someone to frighten away the nightmares. Review please!


	5. Flying high on the Wings of Love

_Chapter 5- Flying High on the Wings of Love_

A/N- Okay the chapter title is from one of my favorite songs "On the Wings of Love" I thought it would fit. And this is a fluffy chapter beware!  
Disclaimer- No I do not own POTO, Christine and unfortunately Raoul though I have tried many times to Kidnap (hint, hint to other story) him  
Thank you for the reviews Raoul plushies for all!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

I woke up with a warm feeling that I couldn't explain. It felt so wonderful; I wanted to stay that way forever. I rolled over and found myself face to face with my love. I laid my face onto his chest and as I snuggled up next to him, he awakened.

"Good morning, love." He kissed my forehead. I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning, Raoul."

"How are you feeling, my dear?"

"Me? You were the one who got pummeled by a plank."

"You're all I can think of. Just the thought of what you were going to do for me…" He let his sentence trail off, overcome with emotion.

"Raoul. Do not think of such things; we are here now. We're nowhere near that dreaded place."

"Yes, but the memory still lingers."

"Oh, Raoul." I brushed a loving hand down his jaw line and followed it to his chin. I let my thumb wander to his lips. He grabbed my wrist and kissed my fingertips and then moved his lips to the back of my hand. His lips trailed up the rest of my arm and he nuzzled his face in my neck.

"Raoul," I said, through giggles. "Stop that."

"As you wish." He then proceeded to push a deep kiss onto my lips, but this time, when he kissed me, I didn't get the safe feeling that I usually got. I felt something much deeper, like a passion for his warm and loving touch. His hands held my shoulders tightly and he pulled me against him. I allowed my hands to move on their own. They wrapped around his broad shoulders and roamed up and down the capable muscles of his back. We both pulled back at the same time, breathing heavily and trying to extinguish the flames of passion from seconds earlier. As he released my shoulders I flashed him a glowing smile, for nothing could contain the happiness I felt at this moment.

"Raoul," I breathed, pushing down the desires that had come up so quickly. I gave him a saucy wink. A fire flared in Raoul's eyes just as a knock sounded upon the door.

"Sir,"

"Yes, Matilde," Raoul called with a hint of huskiness in his voice.

"Will you be down to take breakfast with the Comte?"

"Yes, Matilde. We shall be downstairs in a moment." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

In a few minutes, I was sitting at a long table across from the Comte and Raoul sat at my side.

"Christine, would you mind going for drive in my carriage this afternoon?"

"What?" I said, looking up as I realized what he had just said. "Oh, yes. Of course, Raoul."

"Raoul, may I speak with you a moment…alone?" Philippe asked, looking warily at me. He was obviously asking me to leave the room.

"Yes, of course. If Christine does not mind."

"Don't be silly, Raoul." I said, standing up and walking to door. As the door shut behind me, I pressed my ear to the door. I was curious and anxious to learn what Raoul's brother wanted.

"What exactly are you intentions with this girl, Raoul?"

"We plan to marry as soon as possible."

"Are you mad, Raoul? Sharing a bed with her?" I trembled behind the door.

"She was scared and in a strange place. After all that has happened, I could not leave her. I assure you that nothing inappropriate happened. Even if it did, it is none of your affairs."

"Honestly, Raoul. A chorus girl?"

"Chorus girl or not, I love her and I plan on marrying her."

"She will not be welcomed by our peers, you know?' I knew this fact very well.

"I don't give a damn about our peers. As long as we are together, we will be fine." I smiled at Raoul's statement.

"Very well. We shall speak about this at another time."

"Good day, Philip." Raoul pushed through the door and I immediately threw myself into his arms. His body was stiff at first, but gradually, it relaxed.

"Raoul," I said, looking up at him "Is something wrong?" I asked, pretending not to know what had been said.

"No. No, everything is fine. Would you like to take that ride now?"

"Yes, of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A/N- Odd ending ,I know lol. So, anyway, unless I get 5 reviews, no new chapter! HEHE! Anyway, review!


	6. No Words Can Express

Chapter 6- No Words Can Express

A/N- I am back. Hope you missed me!

Disclaimer- No, I do not own POTO, Christine and unfortunately Raoul though I have tried many times to Kidnap (hint, hint to other story) him   
Thank you for the reviews: Raoul sheep plushies for all!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Raoul led me to the carriage and we drove for about two hours in silence, utter and complete silence. He was obviously disturbed about what his brother had said. I was too anxious to find out where we were going to ask him. The carriage stopped and Raoul helped me out. Instantly I recognized the place, it was the beach where we had first met. On this stretch of beach, Raoul had saved my little red scarf for me. 

"Oh, Raoul," I gasped, as I threw my arms around him. "I,I-" 

"Shhhhhh…" He said, as he took my hand and led me to the coastline. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Christine, you know how much I want you to be my bride?"

"Yes, Raoul. As much as I want you to my husband."

"Well, I took the liberty of buying you a new ring." He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. There sat a new ring along the velvet lining.

"Raoul, you didn't need to. I do not need a ring, just you."

"Read the inscription." He commanded with excitement in his voice. I slipped the ring out of the box and looked on the band where the inscription read: _Anywhere you go let me go too_.

"Raoul, our song. I love it!" I said, tossing myself into his arms. 

"Would you like to wear it?" He asked, jokingly.

"Oh, yes, of course." I handed him the ring and he slipped it onto my finger. I looked out to the sea and breathed in the sweet air. "Oh, Raoul, isn't it beautiful?" Raoul was gazing at me intently. 

"Yes it is." I giggled, knowing he was not looking at the sea.

"You're not even looking."

"I know."

"Oh, Raoul, you're so wonderful."

"No, Christine. It is you who is wonderful." I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"There are no words to express how much I love you." Suddenly, Raoul pulled away from me. He had a smile on his face as if he were hiding something.

"Raoul, what is it?"

"My dear, I believe you are missing something." I shook my head, confused.

"And what might that be?"

"This." Raoul pulled a small red scarf from behind his back. Tears came to my eyes as Raoul continued "It seems to me that one little girl was much grieved over losing her scarf to the surf. And-"

I interrupted him, "And one little boy went out into the freezing water to retrieve it…oh, Raoul." I took the scarf from his hands and kissed him firmly, my arms wrapping around his neck.

"We should be getting back."

"Yes, we should leave before the tide comes in" Raoul took my hand again and soon we were in the carriage, his arm wrapped around my head and me buried in his chest. We had only been in the carriage a few moments when it came to a halt with a quick jostle. The door was yanked open by a man possessing a pistol and Raoul tightened his grip around me, as we both knew we were being robbed.

"Step out, Monsieur." I trembled in Raoul's arms as he refused to leave me. "I thought I said step out." He said, yanking Raoul's arm and pulling him out of the carriage. Raoul handed over the few francs he had on him. I was about to run to his aid when the robber stepped into the carriage.

"My, what a pretty thing you are. May I ask your name?"

"I see no reasoning behind that."

"I like to know the name of the woman I am pleasuring." I began breathing rapidly and Raoul, hearing what the man said, grabbed him by the arms and pulled him out of the carriage, tumbling to the ground with him, wrestling for the pistol. They rolled around, trying obtain the pistol from the other's grasp. I screamed Raoul's name begging him to stop; my chastity was not worth him losing his life. They rolled out sight from my seat in the carriage and the last I saw, the other man had control over the gun. I was about to get out of the carriage to see how the fight was progressing, when I heard a gunshot and the image of the man with the gun in his hands flashed into my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A/n- OMG, what is going to happen? Did Raoul get shot? The robber? A squirrel? LOL I know and you don't. REVIEW NOW!


	7. Love will lift us up

Chapter 7- Love Will Lift us Up

A/N- OKAY I am here anyone who read Distraction one of my other fics I am just letting you know that it is on hiatus now because I typed it all up and word closed on me GRRRR! So yea anyway that is why I am working on this one.

Disclaimer- No, I do not own POTO, Christine and unfortunately Raoul though I have tried many times to Kidnap (hint, hint to other story) him  
Thank you for the reviews: Raoul inflatable for all!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stood for a few moments paralyzed with fear, fear that my love would no longer be here with me and I had no idea what I would do without him. A few moments more I waited, hoping for Raoul to come to me and hold me in his arms. He didn't come, which worried me all the more. I knew then that I had to see if he was still alive, but I was afraid if I did I would see the lifeless body of the man I loved. I could not risk seeing him that way.

"Raoul?" I called out weakly, hoping for an answer. "Are you hurt?"

"Christine…" I smiled as his voice reached me. His voice did sound strained but it didn't matter; he was alive. I got out of the carriage to see him.

"Oh Raoul I-" I stopped when I saw him lying on the ground with blood seeping from his leg, staining the fabric of his trousers. "Oh God, Raoul!" I rushed to his side and kneeled down next to him. "What happened?"

"We were fighting for the gun and…and…" He was becoming weaker by the second. I brushed my hand across his forehead

"Take your time Raoul, do not waste your strength." He breathed in heavily and continued.

"He had control of the gun and he held it to my head as he was about to shoot, but I moved his hand and he shot me in the leg."

"Where is he?"

"He ran off shortly after the gun went off." He winced in pain.

"We have to get you to a doctor!" I yelled, suddenly realizing, as if for the first time, how hurt he was. I couldn't lift him on my own so I called for Travis, our driver, for assistance. Together we carried him into the back of the carriage carefully and drove hastily to the nearest doctor.

During the ride Raoul fell in and out of consciousness, I sang to him try and keep him awake. "Say you'll love me every waking moment fill my head with talk of summertime…" I could not finish the song for I broke out into uncontrollable sobs. "Raoul you have to stay awake. Raoul, I need you, you can't leave me!" I yelled at him, though he had slipped into an unconscious state once again. "Please Raoul, I love you, please just stay awake." His eyes fluttered open and I smiled at the sight of his sea blue orbs starring up at me.

"Christine, do not worry, I will be fine; I just need to rest a few moments."

"Oh Raoul, promise me that you will never leave me."

"I promise." His beautiful eyes closed once again and I clutched his hand tightly in my own for the rest of the ride there.

We arrived at the doctor's office a few minutes later. The doctor's staff came to help Raoul out of the carriage, and I continued to hold his hand until they had to take him into the operating room. I sat in the waiting room next to Travis, with him comforting me.

"Should it be taking this long?" I asked after two hours of waiting.

"Do not worry, Mademoiselle. The Vicomte will be fine. I have seen him through many things and the one thing I learned about him is that he is strong and can survive many things if he puts up a fight."

"Yes, that is his nature." At that moment the door burst open with Philip on the other side.

"Where is my brother?" It was then he laid his eyes on me. "You! What have you done to him, you little tramp!" I could not believe my ears; he was accusing me of me of hurting the one man I loved more than anything.

"I-I-I, would never, I can't," I had lost the ability to speak in full sentences but luckily Travis came to my rescue.

"I assure you Mademoiselle Daae loves your brother and would never harm him. The Vicomte was shot by a robber who was intent on taking more than money from Mademoiselle Daae." Philip nodded, angrily turning to ask the nurse of Raoul's condition.

"Thank you, Travis. You are a true friend." I said meekly, drawing him into a friendly hug.

"You welcome Mademoiselle Daae, I just could not stand him treating you that way."

"Please call me Christine." The door in which they took Raoul through opened, and the doctor stepped out.

"The surgery went very well and the Vicomte is recovering you can see him if you would like." I stepped up but Philip charged ahead of me. I went to follow him but the doctor stopped me. "Only one visitor at a time, you may go in after the Comte is finished." I nodded and went back to my seat for more waiting. It was not very long before Philip charged back out. He mumbled something towards me that I can only assume was an obscene curse. I jumped up when I realized I would finally be able to see Raoul.

I rushed through the door and ran toward the room they had placed Raoul in. I flung the door open and saw Raoul, my beloved Raoul, lying with his eyes closed on what looked like a very uncomfortable cot. I sat in the seat by the bed and grasped his hand that was lying over his heart, it stilled for a moment to feel his heartbeat, how much stronger it felt than mine.

"Christine," He breathed out, I smiled, even with his eyes closed he knew it was I.

"Raoul, how are you feeling?"

"Fine just tired very tired," he replied weakly.

"Close your eyes, Raoul, and rest."

"I am afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "That when I awake you will no longer be here." My eyes clouded with tears.

"You do not have to worry, Raoul. I will be right here when you awake."

"I am glad to hear that..." His eyes opened weakly and he frowned, looking at me. "You look very tired yourself. You should get some rest too." He always knew my needs before I did, for it was then I realized how very tired I was.

"Come closer." I scooted my chair closer to the cot and he gently pulled my head down to his chest. I had never felt safer then at that moment with Raoul holding me to his heart. I grasped his hand as if at any moment he would slip away. Raoul had fallen asleep and his rhythmic breathing finally lulled me to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- I love that ending! Lol I also love Raoul! Lol. Okay anyway Philip is pissed and let's just leave it at that NOW IT'S OFF TO DEFEND THE 3rd DEMENTION FROM KILLER MONKIES! Oh yeah and review!


	8. So This is Love

Chapter 8- So, This Is Love

A/N- So I am back! This will be the last chapter I am afraid but feel free to check out my other stories!

Disclaimer- No, I do not own POTO, Christine and unfortunately Raoul though I have tried many times to Kidnap (hint, hint to other story) him   
Thank you for the reviews: llamas for all

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke to find that I was now on the cot alone; I looked around and saw Raoul standing by the window. I smiled lifting myself up to see him more clearly.

"Raoul darling, what are you doing?" I asked with a slight giggle in my voice.

"I was thinking," He said in a somber tone that scared me a little.

"Thinking about what may I ask?"

"About us." He walked over, with the assistance of a cane, to sit next to me on the cot. "Christine with all that happened in that past days it has made me realize time is not a limited source," He picked my hand and held it tightly between his large, warm hands. "And that we should start our life together as soon as possible."

"Raoul are you saying…." I could not finish my sentence with all of my emotion clogging my throat.

"Yes Christine I want to be married today, that is unless you would like a large wedding then we have to wait with the preparations and all." I knew my answer right away, I knew from the moment I declared my love for him on the roof of the Opera Populair that I wanted to spend my entire life with this man no matter what our future held.

"Raoul I will marry you anytime, anywhere, all I need is you." Raoul pulled me into his arms.

"That is what I was hoping you would say." Raoul then called out to the closed door. "You may come in now." The door opened and in came a priest, Mme. Giry, Meg and Travis. Raoul knew that those were the three people I would want to be there for my wedding.

"Raoul, how?" I asked amazed that he could arrange a ceremony in a little under an hour. Raoul laughed at my amazment.

"Well, love, Father Jean here was giving last rites to a patient and I have known him since I was a child. When I saw him in the hall he immediately agreed to do the ceremony."

"When we saw the DeChangny seal on the carriage out front we decided to see if anything had happened to either one of you and your driver Travis told us about Raoul's accident." Meg piped in, jittering with excitement. "Oh, Christine it is so wonderful you is to be married."

"Are we ready to start the ceremony?" Father Jean asked, he was a thin man looking about fifty or so and aged with dark spots on his balding head.

"I am ready if you are my darling." Raoul said giving a small squeeze to my hand.

"Raoul I have always been ready." Father Jean began the ceremony and for our vows Raoul and I sang our song to each other. By the end of the ceremony everyone, even Travis, had tears in their eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

The doctors released Raoul to my care and to our surprise when we returned home there were policemen waiting at our door. I began to walk forward but Raoul put his arm out.

"Stay here, I will see what is wrong."

"No," I said grabbing his arm before he could make a move. "We are married now and we should go together." Raoul gave a sigh of defeat and grasped my hand.

"If you wish my darling." Together we walked to our doorstep to meet the officers. I closed my eyes praying that nothing bad had happened; with all of our recent luck it was the last thing we needed.

"Ah Monsieur Le Comte, just who we were looking for." The officer had called him Comte; surely it was a mistake or slip of the tongue.

"I am sorry," Raoul replied somewhat nervously. "You must be looking for my brother, he is the Comte." The officers frowned and looked at each other.

"I am afraid not." The same one answered.

"What are you saying?" Raoul asked his face flushing a little.

"Your brother was found unconscious in an alley." Raoul's hand squeezed mine tighter in anticipation for the rest of the news. "I am sorry but he had been dead for many hours when he was found." There were a few moments of silence and I saw Raoul swallow a lump in his throat.

"Thank you officers, my wife and I shall alert the household." Raoul hurried both of us to the door and opened it. "Good day officers." Raoul shut the door quickly. We stood there for a few moments holding each other's hand until I finally spoke.

"Raoul, I am so sorry." I put my arms around his neck to pull him into a hug.

"No, Christine, do not be," He said gently pulling me off him. "This is not the first time my brother has been found in an alley, this time he just did not wake up. He has been going to the bar every night for three years ever since-" Raoul stopped as if he were to reveal a long hidden secret.

"Ever since what, Raoul?" He sighed and finished where he had left off.

"Ever since he lost his fiancée to consumption, she was a dancer by the name of Musetta he met her at the Opera House, he had not been the same since."

"Is that why he was opposed to our marriage?"

"Yes, he loved her very much and was going to marry her no matter what, he told me in the hospital that I reminded him of himself three years ago and he did not want to see me hurt but I told him you would never hurt me and he left."

"Raoul, if I had known I would have thought of him more kindly."

"I know you would have, love." He said giving me a slight peck on the lips.

"Raoul, I love you." I whispered before returning the peck with a deeper, more passionate one.

"I love you too." He whispered in my ear before he claimed my mouth again.

XXXXXXXX

Epilouge-5 years later

"Mama can I see the baby?" My, three-year-old, daughter, Rhoese begged pulling on my skirt.

"Sure, darling." I lifted her up to see her two week old, baby brother, Algernon, asleep in the cradle.

"Mama is he going to sleep all the time?" I giggled at my daughter's naive about the world.

"Honey, babies need more sleep than we do."

"Why?"

"Because they are growing and they're bodies need time to develop."

"Why?"

"So they can become a big child like yourself." I looked to the clock in the corner of the room realizing it was time for Rhoese to be off to bed. I put her back down on the floor. "Rhoese, go find Mimi and ask her to help you prepare for bed."

"Yes, Mama." She ran out of the room to find her maid. I looked down at my son; he had some of his father's fine features, like his strong, defined chin and nose. He was so beautiful and I even saw earlier today that his eyes were getting a blue tint that were sure to turn into the sky blue color of Raoul's. I felt a hot breath on my neck; I turned my head to see Raoul standing there.

"Raoul, your home early," I said surprised to see him home from one of his business meetings before nine. "I was not expecting you so soon."

"I decided to leave early to attend to my wife and newborn son." He said slipping arms around my waist and kissing my forehead. He looked down on his sleeping son. "He looks so peaceful."

"Keep that in mind when he is screaming in three hours." I joked.

"Shall I take that as a hint?"

"If you would like." I smiled and turned to him. "Shall we be off to bed now?"

"If you wish." He took my hand and we walked down the hall our room. We went through our nighttime routines and climbed into our bed. I pulled myself close to my husband's body and pulled his arms around me. "Goodnight my love." He whisperd as he kissed my lips, lightly.

"I love you Raoul." I said looking up into his eyes.

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- that's it party's over now review!


End file.
